<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ribbons and Swords by aziantearz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191872">Ribbons and Swords</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aziantearz/pseuds/aziantearz'>aziantearz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aziantearz/pseuds/aziantearz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[DenzelxCloudxMarlene friendship/family with some CloudxTifa] When Tifa decides to take the weekend off, it's Cloud's turn to take care of the children.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cloud Strife &amp; Marlene Wallace, Denzel &amp; Cloud Strife, Denzel &amp; Tifa Lockhart &amp; Cloud Strife &amp; Marlene Wallace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ribbons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>A/N:</strong> It has been years since I wrote a fanfic here but old feels came back and reading a lot of good VinTif and CloTi fanfics got me itching to write again. I hope you enjoy this one!</p><p><strong>Warning</strong>: un-betaed and rusty fanfic writing. Please excuse my bad storytelling and let me know of any mistakes! Thanks!</p><p><strong>Disclaimer</strong> <em> : Final Fantasy VII, characters and everything else associated with the Final Fantasy world belong to Square Enix. </em></p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ribbons</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Cloud scratched the back of his head as he tried his best to tie the damn ribbon exactly how Aeris tied hers. It was something that she had wanted to do everyday in remembrance of the beautiful Ancient.</p><p>"How the hell does Tifa do this everyday and make it look perfect?"</p><p>"Owww! Cloud you're hurting me!" Marlene pouted at Cloud's third failed attempt.</p><p>"Didn't Tifa teach you how to tie your own ribbon?" Cloud let out another frustrated sigh.</p><p>"No...Tifa doesn't mind doing this for me. Keeps her busy and it's a tradition between us! I can tie my own shoelaces though, see?"</p><p>Here she showed him her perfectly tied shoe-laces and reminded him of the Moogle-Chocobo children's shoe-tying song, "The moogle goes around and under the chocobo and then-"</p><p>"Ok, I think I got it his time!" Cloud interrupted before she could finish the song.</p><p>She arched a brow but noticed the satisfied look of his face at the results.</p><p>Ecstatic, Marlene scrambled to her feet and dashed over to the giant mirror in the bathroom, only to frown at the lopsided ribbon and eventually it undid itself and fell to the floor.</p><p>"Ahh damnit! Why can't I get it right?!"</p><p>Cloud slumped to the floor with his legs crossed and ran his hand wildly through his hair, "Oh why did Tifa decide to go to the spa with Yuffie in Wutai for the weekend?! How am I going to survive without her? God I miss her so much."</p><p>Marlene frowned as she watched Cloud practically ball up into a fetal position.</p><p>Sure, she and Denzel was a handful this morning and today was obviously not Cloud's day. One being that she woke up rather grumpy and whined for Tifa's chocobo-pie and strawberry milk.</p><p>Cloud had panicked and tried to find some in the pantry but told her that someone unfortunately ate the last piece of dessert last night.</p><p>Marlene became very upset and threw a small tantrum. It couldn't be helped. She was not a morning person and hungry. Tifa always found ways to calm her down. Papa would usually have a hard time and usually tried to cheer her up by throwing her up and down in the air.</p><p>Marlene could see the guilt in Cloud's mako eyes telling her that he was the culprit and apologized several times, promising her hat he'd make it up to her. Adult men and their appetites.</p><p>And then Denzel had accidentally knocked over one of Tifa's expensive alcohol bottles, a gift from Nanaki, Grey Chocobo, which was maybe a few years old. Cloud had tried to hide the evidence and cleaned it up as best as he can, while trying to calm a very anxious Denzel down.</p><p>Cloud had been patient but he wasn't so good with the household chores or the traditions that she and Tifa shared.</p><p>Cloud was better off playing Blitzball or Triple Triad with Denzel in this hot summer day.</p><p>With a gentle smile, knowing how hard he was trying to be Tifa for the day, she went up to Cloud and placed small hands on both his shoulders before patting them like her Papa usually did when she was feeling down, "There, there. You have tried and that's all that matters."</p><p>Cloud looked up and saw the genuine heart of Marlene and noticed just how much she took after Tifa, despite her not being Tifa's real daughter.</p><p>But the 3 years since Marlene had been under both their care, it felt like they were a real family.</p><p>With Denzel now as sort of an 'adoptive' son under their roof as well, it couldn't get any better.</p><p>Cloud nodded and pulled Marlene into a embrace, picking her up so that her feet dangled just a few feet from the floor, "Thanks Marlene, you're the best."</p><p>He playfully squeezed her tightly and she stifled a giggle, "Cloooouuuudddd, I can't breathe..."</p><p>Cloud finally let her go and faced her with a big grin, "Now then, how does that Moogle-Chocobo song go again? Maybe it'll work with tying ribbons?"</p><p>Marlene returned a cheeky smile and pulled out the popular Lenne songstress doll that Marlene received from Cloud and Tifa for Chrismas, and they practiced trying ribbons with the fake doll hair, while reciting the Moogle-Chocobo lyrics slowly.</p><p>
  <em> ~owari </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Swords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><strong>Warning</strong>: un-betaed and rusty fanfic writing. Please excuse my bad storytelling and let me know of any mistakes! Thanks!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Disclaimer</strong>: <em>Final Fantasy VII, characters and everything else associated with the Final Fantasy world belong to Square Enix.</em></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Swords</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Late in the afternoon, after tidying up Tifa's bar, tinkering with Fenrir and making sure Marlene was bathed and refreshed after lunch, Cloud became worried from the continuing sounds of frustration coming from the children's room, in particular Denzel's long groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curiously, he popped his head through the crack of the door and frowned at the sight when he saw Denzel furiously erasing at a sheet of his notebook.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud watched with concern as the young boy flipped anxiously through what looked like a textbook, chew on his pencil several times before scribbling some notes down and then feeling unsatisfied with the results, ended up erasing everything again like Berserk was cast upon him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Cloud's queue to step in and place hand on Denzel's back, "Hey kiddo, what's gotten you so worked up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denzel threw his pencil against the notebook and grumpily crossed his arms, "Tifa said I can't do anything fun until I finish all my homework before the weekend starts. I just have this last one to do then I'm done...but I've been stuck on this for the last hour!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denzel slapped both hands on his face and slid them down slowly, stretching his skin along the way,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugggh what am I going to do? Tifa usually helps me with the tough ones."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, Denzel perked up and glanced over at Cloud, "Wait, maybe you can help!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud scratched the back of his head. If it was on the history of Wutai and the Wutai Conflict of 1992, to which he knew almost everything about due to Yuffie's surprising detailed knowledge of said subject when they visited Wutai, then that was easy as pie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or if it was to analyze and identify the main themes that was in the Draco and Maria play/opera, then he had some recollection of the themes during the time he listened to Tifa go on about it during one of their date nights out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it was as simple as writing about your favorite hero for English class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it was, as long as it was not math, then he can certainly help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Cloud nodded and pulled up the only nearby chair he could grab onto, which belonged to Marlene. It was a tiny chair made for children and Cloud looked rather ridiculous sitting on it but he was too lazy to run down the hallway to pull out his ergonomic desk chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh sure, what is the subject?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denzel puffed his cheeks and pointed at the textbook he was skimming through earlier, "Math."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud inwardly cursed. Math was his weakest subject, but he bit his tongue and held out his chest. Well it shouldn't be that hard, especially with the level of education that Denzel was at, it was probably long division.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alrighties, let's go over it together then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Denzel started reading the math problem, Cloud nearly fell back and cracked Marlene's chair,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Two trains leave Midgar sector 6 station at the same time, one heading west to Sector 5 and the other east to Sector 7. The westbound train travels 10 miles per hour slower than the eastbound train. If the two trains are 150 miles apart after 3 hours, what is the rate of the westbound train?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud couldn't form the answer. He scrunched his eyebrows and read the math problem three times with no comprehension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he picked up the book and flipped through the contents, "Wait, why are they teaching this level of math to 8 year olds?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denzel shrugged in the same manner and habit that he picked up from Cloud, "Reeve said and I quote, 'Children's minds need to stimulated every once in a while. It will help with their future in real-time problem solving and decision making' and blah blah.' Albager is so confusing!" He had imitated Reeve's voice very well here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denzel spun in his chair and pointed Cloud's attention at the stacks of books on Marlene's desk before continuing,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reeve somehow persuaded Tifa into this whole thing with summer homework. Marlene is scared our brains will turn to squish if we don't do at least one hour of critical thinking a day. And that involves science, math, English and history...Or so that's what Reeve told us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud blinked and then closed the textbook. He put the notebook on top and pulled Denzel out of his chair before kneeling to his eye level, resting a strong hand on Denzel's right shoulder,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One, I'm going to have a chat with Reeve on this level of math that he is forcing upon you; Two, Tifa isn't in charge today; and lastly, it's <em><strong>Algebra</strong></em>." That much he knew about the math term.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denzel's somber expression immediately change to pure joy, "Really? Are you sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud grinned and ruffled the kid's wavy hair, "Yup, we got all weekend before Tifa comes home, so we can do it later. Now let's do something else to get your mind off this shall we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denzel peered over the sword that laid against the surface of Cloud's open door down the hallway, and his eyes lit up, an idea striking him, "Then...Can we sword practice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud paused for a moment and had a 'what would Tifa do' look', then shook his head, "No can do mister." His answer was firm...At first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denzel pouted and tugged at Cloud's arm as they walked down the stairs, "Aww come on! Please? I want to learn Climhazzard! I'm tired of using rods! Please, please, please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denzel had been asking Cloud to teach him since the day they were all healed from Geostigma several months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud had been patient, hoping he would be able to hold the lessons back until Tifa gave the approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the young boy, and couldn't help but cave in, reminiscing the day he held his first weapon, Zack Fair by his side teaching him how to slash at his enemies in one strike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud never had his father around to teach him these things so he cherished Zack for taking that place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Cloud was just a little bit older than Denzel...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know what could happen tomorrow and the time spent with Denzel was precious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denzel had been such a good kid lately, perhaps it didn't hurt to teach him the basics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was in charge for the weekend after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a inward sigh, Cloud turned to grip his Buster sword, "Fine. But this is between you and me, got it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denzel nodded, knowing exactly not to tell Tifa, a huge grin spreading across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, Cloud drew the lightest sword he could find from his collection, the 'Butterfly Edge', one he remembered wielding with ease and high speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, so you need to handle your sword like this, so that you can swing it both ways without exposing your weak areas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud instructed with pride. That was a quote and basic move Zack had taught him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denzel quickly picked up Cloud's instructions and wielding of swords with ease, and was soon paring with the ex-soldier. That went on until late Sunday until he received cuts and bruises all over his face, arms and legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when Tifa had returned from Wutai and was furious upon discovering the wounds on Denzel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud had tried to calm her down, saying it wasn't so bad and that at least he wasn't stupid enough to take Denzel to the outskirts of Midgar to face the Weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This only made Tifa more livid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided that Cloud needed supervision of his own especially if this was going to happen behind her back when she left for short trips,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? Why would you teach an 8 year old how to use a sword?! He's much too young!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud could only give Tifa his usual nonchalant shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although the time spent with the children was short, it was special and the bond between them grew. Cloud enjoyed every moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Tifa was beyond angry with him, he was also glad to have her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud attempted to kiss and make up with Tifa, telling her sorry over and over, even trying to wrap his arms around her and stroke her hair, but was disappointed when she simply ignored him and shoved him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had feared that she was going to Dolphin kick his butt to the ground. Her decimating kicks and her fury combined would be the end of him. Even Vincent's Chaos would most likely steer clear, retrieving back into the darkness where he came from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a math he could certainly do and never get wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His slumped his shoulders, obviously having failed to charm his lovely Tifa, while he watched Denzel get dragged off to his room by the overly-protective martial artist, a medical kit in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud arched a brow. Why not use a Cure materia?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~owari</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>